Yandere Monster
by prototypehacker420
Summary: This was the last time Tsugaru would leave Psyche alone, the little android would make sure of it as he does the unspeakable and permanently turns Tsugaru into his pet. If only Delic could of saved him in time. [Warning: Amputation and sadistic ideals in chapters ahead]
1. The Last Night

Tsugaru had been spending an exceedingly large amount of time with Delic and Shizuo. He really enjoyed spending time with his twins. They each had their own personality, but it was clear who the most reserved, calm, and collected one out of all of them was. Since Tsugaru was little he was always like that. However, lately he had been really miserable, tired, and sore. This was probably because of a certain pick eyed man. Even though he loved Psyche, it seemed like he could never leave the house without his permission anymore.

Today, Tsugaru was meeting Delic at an ice cream parlor. Shizuo couldn't make it, but he promised he would be able to catch them on the next trip. _"Yo, Tsugaru,"_ Delic waved his hand in front of the blondes far-off looking expression. _"You're ice cream is going to melt if you keep spacing out like that."_ he said pointing to the dripping strawberry cone.

Tsugaru snapped out of his daze and frantically began to lick the liquid running off the sides of the cone. "Thanks, Delic-nii."

The other blonde waved it off, _"It was nothing really. Hey, is something bothering you? Ya seemed really out of it."_

Tsugaru really did"t know what to say. He didn't want to trouble Delic with any of his problems. "No, it's nothing." he told him. The white and pink suit clad man nodded not really buying it. He did disregard it though. Perhaps Tsugaru would tell him another time.

 _"Oh, hey look! There's Psyche-kun!"_ Delic waved. _"Hey~ Psyche!"_

Psyche of course has been worried all day, it has been driving him crazy not knowing where Tsugaru was or even when he'd be back for that matter. What would he do without him. This was unforgivable. Tsugaru knew better then to leave without Psyche knowing, how dare he think he could just leave poor Psyche when he needed the other the most. When he knew Psyche didn't like being alone. _How dare he._

Psyche heard his name being called and quickly looked over to see Delic and Tsugaru standing there in plain sight. His jaw dropped as he ran over to Tsugaru immediately grabbing on his arm pulling on it harshly.  
"Where have you been?! Why didn't you tell me you were leaving!? I could of lost you!"  
He was on the verge between complete tears and temper that was bursting inside him. "What do I have to do to make you stop misbehaving like this?!"

Tsugaru flinched at the sudden harsh contact. He didn't say anything, but let his hair fall over his eyes. He was ashamed. He should have left a note saying where he was going or who he was with. He knew he worried Psyche, but sometimes he should be able to have a little say in what he does. "I'm sorry, Psyche-sama. It won't happen again." he muttered.

Delic stood there in shock. Grabbing Psyche's hand he sternly looked into the brunettes eyes, "Hey, Psyche-kun, that's not a way to address someone. There's no need to be angry. He was just chillen with me."

Psyche gritted his teeth giving an angered ashamed look at the blonde. "I know it won't…" his eyes shown that he was completely serious about what he wanted to do now. What he was going to do. He yanked on Tsugaru's arm more harshly, deciding to drag him back home, when suddenly Delic grabbed his hand.  
A look of extreme hate covered his eyes and he stared back "I don't care if he was hanging out with you or not! He knows better then to leave me alone like that!" He threw his arm down grabbing back onto Tsugaru. _"…He did it on purpose…"_

Tsugaru stood quietly, not really doing anything to stop what was happening, or to stand up for himself. Waiting patiently for Psyche to finish arguing with Delic he gave a final wave knowing that it might be a while before they got to see each other again, or even hang out.

After they left Delic, Tsugaru followed closely behind Psyche. He suddenly stopped and tugged at his furry jacket. "…I'm sorry." he muttered. "I knew I should have told you where I was going, but I thought it would be okay since it was just Delic."

Psyche sighed not looking up from the ground in front of him, something had finally snapped this time, he wouldn't allow the other to leave again. Not ever. "There's no need to be sorry…I won't let you do it again." He mumbled pushing open the door and pulling Tsugaru inside before shutting and locking the door behind him, putting the key in his pocket.  
"Wait here like a good boy okay?~" Tilting his head to the side and realeasing a sadistic giggle, Psyche skipped off into the kitchen and began to rummage through the several drawers for specific items.

"Okay…" Tsugaru obediently obeyed his master. Watching as Psyche ran off to the kitchen he stayed still. No part of his body moved. He was loyal, and if this is what Psyche wanted him to do, then that is what he will do.

Tsugaru heard a whole bunch of fuss going on in the kitchen. He knew something bad was to come, but yet, he did still not dare move a muscle. He stood waiting for Psyche to return.

Psyche came back hiding a couple things in his pocket, with the same happy expression on his face. "Ni, of course Tsu-chan must be tired from begin out all day with Delic-kun.~" He held out his hand with a drink that appeared to be a glass of water. "You should go sit down and rest…"

He tilted his head innocently holding out the cup of clear liquid.

Tsugaru gave out a sigh of relief. He thought the sadistic brunette might hurt him. He grasped the glass timidly, his hand shaking, "Thank you, Psyche-sama. You're so kind."

He drank the contents from the cup and stared at the pink-irises directly across from him.

Psyche's eyes glistened watching the blonde drink the clear liquid without a second doubt. "Wonderful.~" He giggled walking away for a few seconds returning with a bat in hand, dragging it along the floor.

"Ni~ Tsu-chan will learn to never leave me again…~" The little pink android walked closer with a sadistic smile spread across his face in preparation. "Now let's see how well behaved you'll be now.~"

Tsugaru felt a bit uneasy. The drink must have been laced with something. When Psyche came closer with the bat, his eyes grew in fear. However, he stayed where he stood. If this was any other person, he would run, but this is Psyche, so he stayed where he was not moving a single muscle. "Psyche-sama, what are you doing with that? Be careful, you might hurt yourself."

Tsugaru gulped as he saw the crazed smile come across Psyche's face, there was no way anything good was going to happen.

Psyche didn't like being told what to do at this point, his eyes covered in anger and blinded by his huge need to make sure Tsugaru never left him again. He immediately slammed the bat into the wall by the door to show how serious he was. "Now be a good boy and stay still Tsu-chan.~ It'll only hurt a little bit.~"

He took the bat above his shoulder once more, swaying back forth before running at Tsugaru throwing the bat straight at his shoulder blade, hoping to knock him straight over.

Tsugaru couldn't just stand there and take what was going to happen. His feet instantly moved making his dodge out of the way of the bat. He ran down the hall towards one of the rooms. With whatever drug was in his system, he fumbled around knocking into table corners and bumping into the walls. Upon reaching the room, he closed and locked the doors. There was no escape for Tsugaru. He didn't want to hurt Psyche at all, so he didn't grab anything to defend himself. Stumbling to the closet, he opened the door and crawled inside, then closed it and shut his eyes.

Tsugaru was waiting. Hopefully Psyche could reach his senses and stop what he was doing.

Tsugaru barely avoided the bat and the force of Psyche's swing didn't stop until the bat slammed harshly into the other wall. that didn't bring Psyche down, he was going to do this, he had to. "Come back and play Tsu-chan~!" He yelled following him slowly down the hall way, letting him run away. Why was it any different?

He caught up only to have the door slammed and locked in his face. That didn't bring him down one bit. He picked up the metal bat slamming at the door before finally busting through it completely with one last swing busting a hole big enough to slide his hand through and unlock it.

"Tsu-chan.~" He made his way to the only hiding spot possible, opening the closet door he stared down at Tsugaru, dropping the bat by his feet, and leaning down to grab Tsugaru's arm.

"Be my good pet Tsu-chan~…"


	2. Perfect Pet

From inside the closet, Tsugaru heard the banging of the bat on the door. He shook from fear. Even though Psyche had never before hurt Tsugaru, somehow he knew today was the day that Psyche snapped and would do something drastic. He had given Tsugaru many warnings before. Soon he wouldn't even be able to do anything without Psyche's permission. Looking up at the man he blinked. Tears started to form at the corners of his eyes.  
The clang of the bat hitting the floor caused him to tense up from surprise. Tsugaru whimpered as his arm was pulled. He tried to pull it away, but the drug was beginning to make him dizzy and sleepy. He soon collapsed into Psyche's chest.

Psyche grinned pulling him to the other room where he had gathered many cutting objects. All lined up on a small table, he couldn't help, but grin down at his blonde, his person. "Now this will only hurt a little if you are good…" He smiled reassuringly, even though he knew the other was knocked out cold. Slicing into the blond's arm like an extremely delicate process, he gashed off multiple muscle strands and tissue. After many hours of cutting and stitching and many towels later he was finally done, he had his perfect little Tsu-chan~.

Finishing the bandaging on the older man's arms and legs he gently picked up the blond in his arms holding him tightly, knowing he was going to be good from now on. Making his way down the hall, he slowly set him down in the bed, tucking him in practically like a little child. "My precious Tsu-chan~" He continued to grin crawling into the bed closely.

Tsugaru felt tugging and stinging sensations throughout his sleep. Even though he was in a deep sleep his body twitched in response to whatever bodily damage Psyche was doing to him.

When Tsugaru had awoken, he felt sore and still dizzy. There was scent of rusted iron in the room. He brought his hand up to his face to rub that drowsiness from his eyes, but when he saw what was left of his arm he shrieked. His arm had been sawed off from his elbow, and there were bandages wrapped around the fresh stump soaked in blood.

Psyche smiled seeing the other finally awake, glad he gave him some more pain medicine before hand so the surgery and recovery were less agonizing. "Mmm~ you're awake." He smiled sitting up, pulling the blonde into his lap. "You shouldn't move around so much though, they need time to heal."

He grabbed one of his arms looking at the blood "I need to change them soon." he was acting rather calm for a situation like this, considering he was still in his snapped state, nothing was really worrying or scaring him.

Tsugaru had an empty feeling inside him. What would he do without his limbs. The blonde just let the brunette pull him into his lap. He didn't make a sound. His whole body hurt, nut not only did his body hurt, so did his heart. He wasn't mad at Psyche, he was mad at himself. Tsugaru knew that Psyche was a little sensitive, but even so, this was a new high. Now Tsugaru didn't have anything. He was now Psyche's idea of a perfect little pet.

"Hmm?" Psyche noticed how quiet tsugaru was being, not that he was complaining, he was just worried. "Is Tsu-chan sick now…" he took his hand placing it on Tsugaru's forehead, checking for a fever. He sighed feeling like there wasn't anything wrong.

"Don't worry…" he sensed how upset the other was feeling and continued to hug him, being careful not to touch the areas of tenderness "I'll take very good care of you and never ever let anything happen to you…no one will ever take you, you'll be with me forever." He laughed a bit nervously, nuzzling his head into that blonde hair.

Tsugaru groaned. Even the delicate touches from Psyche hurt. This was terrible, now he would never be able to do anything for himself. Tsugaru didn't see what was wrong with spending time with Shizuo, Delic, Tsuki, or even the others. He was loyal to one and only one. The blonde tried to say something, but he froze and couldn't speak, "…" "Psy…che-s…ama…," Tsugaru tried very hard to get the words to leave his dry, hoarse throat. "I…won't…leave y-you."

Everything was wrong with being away from Psyche, Tsugaru knew better than to just run off when Psyche needed him. _'He knew better.'_ Those words continued to go through Psyche's head as he turned Tsugaru around so he could look him in the eyes, a genuine smile still on his face. "I know you won't….never again, but don't worry. I will take very good care of you as long as you'll be mine forever and never ever try to run away again okay?" He looked on with pleading eyes.

"I will do my very best to keep you happy forever and ever.~"

Tsugaru opened his mouth to object, but realized it would only instigate the anger that has already subsided in Psyche. What the quiet blonde wanted to say was, 'I never planned on leaving you.' Although, after thinking, Tsugaru blamed himself. He did know better than to leave Psyche all alone. He knew better than to leave without telling the brunette anything. He was beginning to think _'I deserved it,_ ' but later concluded that no one was to be at fault.

"I'll never leave you. I'll stay with you forever." Tsugaru spoke with timid words.

Psyche tilted his head a bit confused at first, but continued on smiling. "Good Tsu-chan…and tomorrow, I shall help you learn how to walk again and feed you a good breakfast, I bet you'd like that Ni.~"

He was truly trying everything in his power to make sure the blonde saw the good in this, Psyche would never be mad at him anymore and they'd always be together.


End file.
